iPod
by walkingthroughwalls
Summary: what starts out as a song...turns into a dance...turns into something much more HHrthis summary sucks but i think it is good hopefully you will too


Hermione's POV

**Harry's POV**

I swayed my hips slightly. I let my head follow the music. Felt the beat course through my body. I wasn't used to feeling…free. I didn't like to dress like other girls. I was shapeless in my mind. But listening to the music flowing from the headphones, I felt almost…sexy. I loved this unexplainable sensation. It was entirely new for me.

I felt it flowing through my veins, felt the burning pushing towards my skin.

"'Mione, what are you doing?"

My body froze. I'd been visiting the Burrow for about a week now, and after a bad row with the ever frustrating _Ronald_, had trudged out to this distant hill for some peace and quiet (okay, maybe not entirely quiet).

I couldn't recognize the voice. I bowed my head embarrassed. I couldn't look them in the eye. I took the earphones out and started to wrap them back around the object. As I gripped it tightly I finally earned the courage to look up. My cheeks immediately flushed, I'm sure a very unattractive, shade of bright pink.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked curiously.

He wasn't hysterically laughing; although I saw his eyes shine with a flicker of a smile.

"Umm…It's my cousin's. She said I could borrow it for awhile. My parents would never let me have one…" This was quite true, my parents did not believe in modern electronics as much as I might have liked.

"Dudley has a couple; he breaks one nearly every month. What sort of songs does it have?" He tentatively reached his hand out for it. I handed it over and watched him gently unwrap it. He inserted one a little crookedly into his ear and passed me the other piece.

"Umm…well…most of it I don't recognize." Of course, because all my parents ever listened to was classical, which I had been totally satisfied with…until now.

"Well, what were you listening to?" The corner of his mouth tugged upward, I was getting into Weasley territory of blush now.

"Well…ahh…I could just put on 'Shuffle'. It's sort of like a random pick."

"I want to listen to what you were dancing to." The word felt strange on my ears. _Dancing_. That was ballet or tap, not what I was doing. There was no grace to it, just movement.

"Uhhh…okay." I cleared my throat nervously as I started it from the beginning and then pressed play.

**I had come out looking for Hermione. Not quite sure how I could help, but I was worried that she might need some comfort, or perhaps a less frustrating companion. I'll admit it. Ron had acted like a complete arse. They still had not officially announced their relationship and as time passed it became quite confusing, one minute they were kissing, holding hands, and laughing, then before you knew it they were screaming at each other. This particular argument had been over the fact that Hermione had received a letter from Krum, always a sore spot with Ron. **

**I wasn't entirely sure where she had gone to but I had a feeling it was as far away from the Burrow as possible. I had been walking for about 10 minutes when I found a clearing leading uphill. And at the top was a girl. She was moving to something inaudible. But I could see it. I could see the music moving around and through her. She moved with such grace and fluidity. She was…sexy.**

**Then she turned.**

**It was Hermione. She had stripped off her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. She was wearing a simple tank top but while she was dancing like that…**_**Dancing.**_** It didn't do justice to the way she moved.**

"'**Mione, what are you doing?" My voice cracked as I spoke the words. I immediately regretted speaking at all when she stopped. She looked embarrassed; all traces of the confidence I had seen in her before fled, replaced by burning cheeks.**

**I wanted her to go back; I could tell she wanted to as well. But my mind was blank with what to say. It figures.**

"**Where did you get that?" I asked lamely. **

**She stuttered,**

"**It's my cousin's. She said I could borrow it for awhile. My parents would never let me have one…" I wondered if her cousin looked like her…**

"**Dudley has a couple;** **he breaks one nearly every month. What sort of songs does it have?" Dudley mostly had unidentifiable rap and ear-splitting screamo, I had a feeling that wasn't her cousin's type. I reached out to see if she'd let me look. She seemed hesitant but she handed it over. The earphones were awkward and strange but I managed to cram it in my ear. I held the other one out to her, she accepted. **

"**Umm…well…most of it I don't recognize." She was stalling. She didn't want me to hear what she'd been listening to. This made me more curious than ever. **

"**Well, what were you listening to?" I smiled slightly to encourage her.**

"**Well…ahh…I could just put on 'Shuffle'. It's sort of like a random pick." She muttered. I persisted,**

"**I want to listen to what you were dancing to." **

"**Uhhh…okay." She cleared her throat nervously. The screen flickered on and then the sound poured in.**

Umbrella

Rihanna ft. Jay-Z

Good Girls Gone Bad

The music filled me up again. And before I knew it my head was nodding to the beat and my hips were swaying ever so slightly. I closed my eyes and tried to forget Harry was even there. It worked. I felt myself moving again. It felt like I was slipping on a comfortable old coat. Or maybe I was shedding a tiresome heavy skin. Then I felt my back bump into something. I stopped and looked. It was Harry. He had moved behind me and now he was encouraging me to continue moving. It felt weird at first but then it felt like we were one person. We were moving together. He placed his hands tentatively on my hips. I placed my hands over his and the pressure felt right, it felt…so good. I reveled in this feeling of contact. So many times I'd felt untouchable. I had craved for some sort of contact. I had bumped into people in hallways on purpose, I had danced with Victor, I had let Ron…

I was pulled back to reality by a slight pressure to my upper thigh. It took me a second to realize what it was. Harry was hard and I had done that to him. I felt Harry attempt to pull back a little but I pressed his hand harder to my thigh; holding him in place. I felt him groan into my hair. His breath tickled my ear as he moaned,

"You have no idea what you do to me."

These words brought chills up and down my back. I liked it. I liked feeling this way, making him feel _that_ way.

I turned around (he groaned in annoyance) and placed my arms around his neck. His palms pressed against my hips; his fingers splayed across my thighs.

Our bodies were practically touching. Our noses grazed each others' gently. Then he closed the gap between our lips. At first they were barely touching but then I pushed mine hard against his. I needed to be filled. I wanted him to taste my desire. His tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing my own. I filled his mouth with mine and explored him.

I maneuvered my hand around his arms and slipped it under his shirt. He broke away from me and stared into my eyes firmly. The song had changed.

**Hermione had begun to sway and as she closed her eyes I knew she was lost to the music. I watched her for awhile but I felt this pressure rising inside of me. I needed to touch her (in more ways than one). So I moved behind her and matched my rhythm to her own. She paused for a moment but then after a little encouragement she started again. Don't ask me why I did it, all I know is that the music seemed to propel me towards her and she was like a magnet I couldn't resist the pull of. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I placed them gently on her hips. Then, oh God, she covered them with her own and it felt so right. We were melting together and to feel her against me felt incredible. Then one distinct part of me wasn't so fluid, quite the opposite. I was horrified. I expected her to back away in disgust, screaming what a pervert I was, but, much to my extreme pleasure and torture, she simply pulled me tighter. With every movement I could feel my erection press against her ass and I felt myself grow harder. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about my best friend! Oh no Ron! But I found these thoughts slipping away unimportantly as I pressed my face into her hair…**

**I bent down and whispered in her ear,**

"**You have no idea what you do to me."**

**At those words she turned around, much to my evident disappointment, and pressed her torso against mine, much to my great joy. We were nose to nose when I finally broke down all of my resistance and kissed her. I wanted to be gentle, this was still Hermione, however temporarily unrecognizable, but she simply pressed against me tighter, pushing me forward in action. I coaxed my tongue into her mouth and she returned the favor quite enthusiastically. Soon we were so caught up I almost didn't realize her hand had crept under my shirt. As much as I didn't want to I broke away from her. Panting hard and harder in other places. She didn't realize how much I wanted her to keep going. How, at this point, I would give anything to hear her scream my name at the peak of an orgasm I brought her to! But I couldn't, she was too fragile. As I looked into her eyes there was nothing fragile about them; filled with lust and desire. I realized the song had changed for both of us. This was no longer just a dance. **

Pretty Girl (The Way)

Sugarcult

I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to touch me. It had never felt this right. It was always awkward before; clumsy.

"Harry, why-"

"-Why did I stop? Because, 'Mione. You and Ron…Ugghhh! Why couldn't I have gotten to you first?!"

I smiled weakly, I wished he had too, but my words came out firm,

"Harry, Ron and I aren't…" I struggled to find the right term, "…we aren't 'together,' we aren't a couple. We're just two confused teenage friends who thought that all of our fighting meant something!" I was getting angrier with each word, not at Harry, not even at Ron really, just this screwy situation.

"But-" Harry attempted to interject.

"-He was sweet and I needed that, so we kissed and…and…" I looked down embarrassed.

"And what else?" Harry asked his voice strained, on the edge of anger, a struggle between if he wanted to know and didn't.

"And well we got caught up in the moment and…"

Harry grabbed me by the shoulders, not painfully but tight and desperate, "Did you sleep with him?!" His voice cracked.

I nodded ashamed. Harry let go of me; disgusted. I began to cry,

"Harry, you don't understand!" I silently begged him to understand to forgive me.

"I don't understand what?! That you and Ron…now I can't get it out of my head! Him inside of you…you screaming his name…you cumming. Oh God!" He clutched his head as if in agony.

"I didn't cum. I've never had an orgasm. I was screaming his name-"

"Don't!-"

"-Screaming for him to stop!" I was sobbing now.

"What?" Harry's voice had gone unnaturally low. He had dropped his hands and now he was looking at me like he had never seen me before.

"I didn't want to. I though it was too early! But he thought it was right. At first he said he agreed and that we should just…that I should…go down on him." The last four words came out in a rush, just like what had happened.

"But he got caught up in the moment…he was really gentle, almost too gentle, there was no feeling, and…"

"Oh no…" Harry groaned miserably.

"…he took my virginity." The words sounded harsh even to my own ears.

My misery and shame were now unbearably complete. I expected him to call me a whore and leave to go and wash me of him, the dirt I rubbed on him. But he walked up to me, gripped my shoulders, rammed my back up against the closest tree, and kissed me. Hard. Soft. Rough. Smooth. Hunger. Need. Desire. Lust. Love?

When he broke away we were both panting wonderfully,

"I'm going to show you real pleasure."

"**Harry, why-"**

"**-Why did I stop? Because, 'Mione. You and Ron…Ugghhh! Why couldn't I have gotten to you first?!" I was torn up inside. I wanted her so badly.**

"**Harry, Ron and I aren't…" She paused in thought, "…we aren't 'together,' we aren't a couple. We're just two confused teenage friends who thought that all of our fighting meant something!" Her voice was rising with each word.**

"**But-" I tried to cut in.**

"**-He was sweet and I needed that, so we kissed and…and…" She looked down, obviously embarrassed.**

**My stomach dropped. The air seemed to get cold.**

"**And what else?" I asked attempting to keep the anger out of my voice. I wasn't sure I wanted her to continue.**

"**And well we got caught up in the moment and…"**

**I lost control and grabbed her by the shoulders desperately, "Did you sleep with him?!" My voice cracked.**

**She nodded, not looking me in the eye. I let go of her in disbelief. She began to cry, it was torture to my ears.**

"**Harry, you don't understand!" She choked.**

"**I don't understand what?! That you and Ron…now I can't get it out of my head! Him inside of you…you screaming his name…you cumming. Oh God!" I couldn't stop the images from rushing through my head. Her riding him, him thrusting into her, her legs wrapped around him in ecstasy…**

"**I didn't cum. I've never had an orgasm. I was screaming his name-" **

"**Don't!-" I was silently begging, screaming for her to stop.**

"**-Screaming for him to stop!" Her voice was shrill with anguish now.**

"**What?" My voice dropped. I starred at her in disbelief. Was she saying he…rrr..ap- **

"**I didn't want to. I though it was too early! But he thought it was right. At first he said he agreed and that we should just…that I should…go down on him." The last four words came out hurriedly. Shit, no. He made her give him head and then… **

"**But he got caught up in the moment…he was really gentle, almost too gentle, there was no feeling, and…"**

"**Oh no…" I groaned in anticipation and disgust.**

"…**he took my virginity." The words sounded cold and unattached. **

**I looked at her. Really looked at her. She had always been there for me, even when Ron was being a pricky git. She had always been there and I had never seen… **

**I made my decision in an instant. I walked up to her slammed her up against a tree. I was as gentle as possible but I didn't want to be Ron. I wanted to take joy and arousal in hers. I brought my mouth down against hers and tried to fill all of the things I couldn't fit into words into our touch. **

**Every time I kissed her she took my breath away, I could only imagine what would happen if we were to have sex. I needed to show her this. I'd never been one with words,**

"**I'm going to show you real pleasure."**


End file.
